Your hand in mine
by FistBurning
Summary: "Elle avait toujours aimée la période de Noël, bien qu'elle détestait l'hiver, pour ce côté magique qu'elle apportait." Recueil aux pairings et thèmes variés, je poste ici tous les O.S que j'écris sur ce manga, sans aucune récurrence ni liens entre eux.
1. BIXANNA - UNDER THE RAIN

Bonjour bonjour! Cela fait plusieurs mois (voir peut-être même un an en fait...) que je n'ai rien posté. Il n'y a pas de réelles raisons, simplement je me suis dit que ce serait mieux de m'avancer dans mes éventuelles écrits avant de les poster et peut-être en abandonner certains. C'est ainsi que j'ai commencer beaucoup de fictions notamment sur Fairy Tail, dont ce recueil. Evidemment, j'ai pris beaucoup d'avance dans ce recueil et actuellement j'ai une dizaine d'OS de terminer. Je suis vraiment très heureuse de pouvoir poster, et je voudrais remercier **God's Tears** , **AlcianSirius** et **Achrome** qui sont pour moi des auteurs de fanfictions incroyables qui m'inspirent quotidiennement. J'espère que ce recueille plaira, et si jamais vous avez la moindre idée d'OS n'hésitez pas une seule seconde à m'en faire part. Parfois l'inspiration met du temps à venir, alors avoir un pairing, un univers, ou un thème imposé m'aide beaucoup. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

 **BIXANNA - UNDER THE RAIN.**

* * *

 _« La vie nous change. On développe de nouveaux traits de caractère, on apprend à perdre du terrain. On arrête de se mettre en concurrence, on apprend de nos erreurs. On affronte nos plus grandes peurs. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, on trouve un moyen de dépasser notre identité biologique. Le risque, bien sûr, est d'aller trop loin. De changer au point de ne plus se reconnaître. Retrouver le chemin vers soi est difficile. Il n'y a pas de boussole, pas de carte. La seule solution, c'est de fermer les yeux, de faire un pas en avant et de prier pour y arriver. »_

* * *

Lissana rangeait tranquillement ses achats dans son sac, tandis que la caissière en face d'elle lui passait un à un les articles. La jeune femme habitait à Magnolia depuis le collège, après qu'elle ait perdue ses parents. Sa sœur était devenue leur tuteur, ayant eu dix-ans trois semaines auparavant, et ils s'étaient installés tous les trois ici pour débuter une nouvelle vie. Elle s'était rapidement fait des amis qu'elle avait gardé en grandissant, tel que Natsu Gray Erza ou bien Levy. Bien sûr, les années passant de nouvelles têtes s'étaient ajoutées à leurs bandes comme Gajeel Jubia Lucy ou Wendy. A présent âgée de 19 ans, Lissana étudiait sérieusement pour devenir vétérinaire. Elle en rêvait depuis toute petite, et avait fait des petits boulots dès le lycée pour payer ses études. La jeune femme n'avait jamais vraiment les études, mais elle voulait faire ce métier plus que tout au monde.

Elle vivait encore avec sa sœur et son frère, mais ce dernier envisageait de se marier d'ici quelques mois. Quant à sa sœur, Mirajane, elle avait apparemment un petit copain depuis peu. Elle ne lui en avait pas encore parlé, mais Lissana l'avait vu ramener sa sœur un soir. Il était très grand, blond, les yeux oscillant entre le vert et le orange, une musculature assez impressionnante, et une cicatrice sur l'œil droit. Il était beau gosse, bien qu'il ne soit pas son genre. Et plus que tout, ils avaient l'air heureux et très amoureux. Lissana avait derechef été très heureuse pour son aînée.

La jeune femme n'était jamais vraiment tombée amoureuse. Oh bien sûr elle était sorti avec des garçons, mais elle n'a jamais vraiment ressentit de fort sentiments. Lissana était le genre de fille qui rêvait encore au prince charmant, bien que sachant pertinemment qu'il n'existait pas. Tous ses amis étaient en couple, bordel ! Même Gray avait réussis après des années à se déclarer à Jubia. Mais elle, personne ne la draguais. Aucun homme ne s'intéressait à la simple petite Lissana, la fille fade qui fait le décor. Dans un sens, elle le comprenait. Lissana avait un style et des goûts particuliers. Aujourd'hui par exemple elle portait une jupe à froufrous rose, des collants en forme de chats noirs, un tee-shirt rose comme sa jupe aux imprimés kawaii, une veste courte noire, un sac à main au design de fraise, et des bottes à talons beige à lacet noir. Lissana aimait son style vestimentaire, n'allez pas croire le contraire, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de choses qui attire les hommes. Elle avait un style enfantin, bien trop pour son âge où les hommes recherchent des filles sexy comme Lucy ou Erza. Qui sait, elle finirait peut-être avec une vingtaine de chats à défaut de ne pas avoir trouvé l'amour…

Après avoir payé, Lissana salua poliment la caissière et se dirigea vers l'entrée du magasin elle eut le déplaisir que tomber nez à nez avec une averse diluvienne. Elle poussa un soupir, accrocha son sac à main fraise à son épaule gauche et resserra sa main droite sur son sac de course plutôt léger pour une fois. Elle expira fortement, et sortit du magasin en sprint. La pluie s'abattait violemment sur elle, alors qu'elle courrait à toute allure vers son arrêt de bus en priant pour ne pas l'avoir louper.

Arrivé sur place, elle eut le déplaisir de voir son bus partir sans elle. Il était à présent trop loin pour qu'elle puisse le rattraper. L'arrêt de bus n'était qu'un poteau, sans abris pour la protéger de la pluie. Lissana n'avait pas pensée à prendre son parapluie en partant, et le regrettait amèrement maintenant. La jeune femme commençait déjà à être trempée… Elle entendit des bruits de pas à quelques mètres d'elle, et lorsqu'elle tourna elle remarqua un homme tenant en laisse cinq chiens. Il était grand et la dépassait d'une tête. Il avait les cheveux noirs, avec trois crêtes teintes en bleus foncés. Ses yeux étaient étrangement rouges, et il avait une silhouette humanoïde noire tatouée en plein milieu du visage (partant de son front en passant par son nez et finissant sur ses paumettes). Il portait des équateurs noirs. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche recouverte d'un pull bleu marine dont les manches retroussés laissaient voir ses avant-bras, un pantalon marron foncé remonté jusqu'au genou, des mitaines en cuir marrons, et des baskets noirs très simples. Les cinq laisses des chiens étaient accrochées autour de son poignet gauche, et cette même main tenait un parapluie rouge. Sa main droite était rentrée dans la poche de son pantalon, mais une chaîne argentée était visible à son poignet. Son regard était intimidant, mais son style vestimentaire était plutôt cool. A première vue, il devait être un peu plus vieux qu'elle de deux ou trois ans tout au plus.

Il se mit rapprocha d'elle, et se colla tellement que leurs bras se touchèrent. Lissana n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de rapprochement très rapide, se recula brusquement avant de remarquer qu'il avait simplement voulue partager son parapluie. La blanche reprit alors sa place initiale, collant de nouveau leurs bras.

 **-Merci beaucoup.**

Les chiens du jeune homme vinrent renifler les jambes de la jeune femme, ainsi que son sac de course. Elle les regarda faire sans rien dire, avant que le jeune homme leur ordonne doucement mais fermement de s'assoir à ses pieds. Les cinq chiens prennent beaucoup de places, deux d'entre eux se retrouvèrent aux pieds de Lissana.

 **-Comment s'appellent vos chiens ?**

La jeune tentait de faire la discussion, puisque le bus se faisait long. Et puis, elles adoraient les animaux. Peut-être aussi parce que le maître avait l'air sympathique.

 **-Fifi, Fafa, Féfé, Fofo et Fufu.**

La blanche ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire aux nez du jeune homme qui ne comprenait pas tellement sa réaction.

 **-J'adore, c'est vraiment original ! Ça change de ces prénoms que l'on entend tout le temps.**

Le jeune homme parut sincèrement dérouté et surpris par les paroles de la blanche. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de prendre la parole.

 **-C'est la première fois que l'on me dit ça. Comment tu t'appelles, miss ?**

 **-Lissana, et vous ?**

 **-Bixrow. Tutoie-moi.**

 **-C'est original comme prénom, aussi.**

 **\- Je ne pourrais pas en dire autant du tiens par contre.** Plaisanta-t-il.

La jeune femme rie doucement, avant de sentir l'un des chiens châtains se frotter à ses pieds. Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lui caressa le sommet du crâne, un sourire remplit d'affection sur les lèvres. Le chien se mit à frotter sa tête contre la main de la jeune femme.

 **-On dirait qu'il m'aime bien.**

 **-Il est content. Les gens ne viennent jamais les caresser.**

 **-J'imagine que voir autant de gros chiens doit faire peur à certains.**

 **-Non c'est moi qui leur fais peur, pas les chiens. J'ai un physique effrayant apparemment.**

Lissana stoppa son geste et tourna son regard vers l'homme à côté d'elle. Il caressait l'un de ses chiens de sa main libre tout en le regardant avec affection. La blanche se sentit touché par le ton triste employer par Bixrow.

 **-Tu as un physique impressionnant c'est pour ça. Tu es grand, musclé, tes yeux sont intimidants, et ton style est excentrique. Les gens qui sortent du lot et ne correspondent pas aux attentes de la société sont souvent mis à l'écart ou catalogué de bizarre.**

 **-Et toi, tu me trouves bizarre ?**

 **-Non, j'aime les gens qui sortent du lot.**

Bixrow eu un sourire, et Lissana eu l'impression que l'atmosphère se détendait. Elle se remit à caresser le chien à ses pieds, et le jeune homme à côté d'elle s'accroupit pour se mettre à leur hauteur.

 **-Tu fais quoi dans la vie, miss ?**

 **-Je fais des études pour être vétérinaire.**

Bixrow eu un rictus, qu'il tenta de cacher avec sa main.

 **-Tu te moques de moi ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **-Non, c'est juste que je mis attendais un peu.**

Lissana se détendit quelque peu, puis retourna la question au jeune homme à côté d'elle.

 **-Je suis éleveur/dresseur. Je travaille dans un refuge pour chiens battus ou abandonnés. On les recueille, les nourris, les soignes, les laves et les dresses et puis une fois qu'ils vont mieux et sont réadapté on leur cherche une nouvelle famille.**

Le regard de Lissana s'illumina à cet instant. Elle le regarda bouche bée, émerveillé devant ses paroles.

 **-Waw c'est merveilleux ! J'adore le concept !**

 **-J'ai toujours voulu travailler avec les animaux, mais l'animalerie c'était vraiment pas mon truc et les études de vétérinaire me gonflaient grave.**

 **-Tu as fait des études de vétérinaire ?**

 **-Ouais, mais que la première année. Après j'ai suivi une formation d'éleveur/dresseur puis j'ai obtenu le diplôme et décrocher un poste.**

 **-Aïe, tu me donne envie de lâcher mes études là.** Plaisanta-t-elle.

Le bus arriva à cet instant, et les deux jeunes gens se relevèrent. Ils entrèrent dans le bus quasiment vide, et allèrent s'asseoir à l'arrière côte à côte. Lissana consulta son portable et répondit rapidement au SMS inquiet de sa sœur, avant de le ranger et de se tourner vers Bixrow.

 **-J'aimerais bien aller y jeter un œil un de ces jours, c'est très intéressant. C'est loin ?**

 **-Oh non, un peu en dehors de la ville pour plus de tranquillité mais c'est à peine à vingt minute en voiture. Par contre je n'ai pas l'adresse en tête, désolé.**

 **-Oh hé bien… tu pourrais me l'envoyer par SMS ?**

Comprenant la demande maladroite de la blanche, il sortit son téléphone et alla dans « Nouveau contact ». Il tapa Lissana, puis se tourna vers la blanche. Elle l'énuméra, puis ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce que Lissana se rende compte que c'était son arrêt. Elle poussa un soupir en voyant que dehors la pluie c'était intensifier.

 **-Je te raccompagne ? J'habite pas loin. Ce serait con que tu te mouille maintenant.**

Lissana eu un grand et doux sourire à l'attention du jeune homme, et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à marcher sous la pluie tout en discutant. Il n'y avait jamais de blanc, puisque malgré les apparences Bixrow était en fait un garçon plutôt bavard. Arrivé sur le perron de sa maison, Lissana se tourna vers lui.

 **-Bon hé bien… merci pour tout. J'ai vraiment apprécié de faire ta rencontre.**

 **-Moi aussi. J'ai une dernière question, avant que tu ne rentres.**

 **-Laquelle ?**

Bixrow glissa un regard derrière lui, montrant discrètement la fenêtre donnant sur le salon.

 **-C'est ta sœur et ton frère qui nous espionne sans discrétion par la fenêtre depuis tout à l'heure ?**

Lissana éclata de rire, pliée en deux. C'était bien le genre de Mirajane et Elfman de faire ça. Lissana n'avait absolument rien remarqué… elle avait tellement été prise par leur discussion.

 **-Oui, c'est bien eux. Ça fait un peu bizarre vu comme ça, mais ils sont gentils.**

 **-J'aurais plutôt dit psychopathe… J'ai l'impression que ton frère est prêt à sortir me tabasser si je fais un truc qu'il ne faut pas…** Grimaça-t-il.

 **-Oh… dans ce cas je vais moi-même faire le truc qu'il ne faut pas.**

Lissana monta sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Bixrow. Celui-ci prit quelques rougeurs, et regarda la blanche avec étonnement. Elle lui adressa un sourire amusé et espiègle, avant d'ouvrir la porte sur une dernière parole.

 **-A bientôt, Bixrow.**


	2. JERZA - COFFEE AND LITTLE SISTER

Hey! Avant tout j'aimerais remercier Lysa d'avoir mit ce recueil en favoris et de le suivre, et margotvla et Yuki575 de le suivre également. Je suis vraiment contente de voir que cela plaît, et j'espère que cet OS plaira à tout ceux qui le lirons. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisier à l'écrire, alors enjoy!

* * *

 **JERZA – COFFEE AND LITTLE SISTER.**

* * *

Jellal marchait à vive allure dans les rues enneigées, ses chaussures s'enfonçant à chaque pas. Le froid hivernale lui mordait le nez, et celui-ci était déjà bien rouge. Les mains dans les poches de son manteau kaki étaient chaudes, tout le bas de son visage qu'il avait emmitouflé sous une épaisse écharpe oscillant entre le gris claire et le bleu. Les immeubles et les arbres étaient décorés par des guirlandes lumineuses magnifiques, qui rappelaient à merveille cette période de Noël. Les routes étaient toujours aussi bombés, par étonnant en plein centre-ville, mais les conducteurs faisaient attention à rouler doucement à cause de la neige et du froid. Jellal sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de son jean mais ne prit pas la peine de regarder. Primo, parce qu'il savait qu'il s'agissait de sa petite sœur qui se plaignait de son retard à leur rendez-vous et de sa ponctualité inexistante. Meldy n'était pas patiente, lui pas très ponctuelle, chacun ses défauts. Secundo, et sûrement la plus importante, c'est que pour attraper se fichu portable il devait sortir ses mains de la chaleur de ses poches pour le froid de l'hiver. Il n'allait pas se geler les mains alors qu'il était proche du café, quand même. Meldy patientera encore un peu.

Une fois arrivé devant ce qui semblait être le café dont avait parlé sa sœur, il prit quelques secondes pour détailler l'extérieur de la bâtisse. Tout était en bois, avec de grandes baies vitrés donnant sur les rues. Avec la neige et le froid de l'hiver, cela donnait un côté un peu « chalet » au café. Une pancarte rouge avec une écriture aérienne et assez ancienne pendait au-dessus du café, « _Fairy Coffee_ », pas de doute sur le lieu. Une fois les deux portes passées, il essuya rapidement ses pieds sur le paille-à-son. Nostalgique, il se rappela que plus jeune sa mère lui intimait à chaque fois de bien s'essuyer les pieds en rentrant chez lui ou quand il allait chez des amis. Une fois elle lui avait collé une petite tape sur la tête car il avait oublié de le faire, et lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait là d'une question de politesse et de respect pour la personne qui nettoie le sol et qui ne veut pas voir de la flotte partout. Elle avait toujours eu un sacré caractère, et malheureusement pour lui sa sœur en avait hérité. Seigneur, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une famille pareille ?

Il sonda la grande salle du regard, posant son regard sur chaque table dans l'espoir d'apercevoir rapidement la chevelure rose de sa cadette. Il l'aperçu enfin au loin, assise à une table pour deux contre la vitre. Elle regardait le paysage dehors, l'aire calme et sereine. Plus pour longtemps.

Il s'assit face à elle, et enleva son manteau et son écharpe sur le dossier de sa chaise en jugeant que le chauffage de l'établissement était suffisamment élevé pour qu'il puisse tout ôter. Il allait prendre la parole pour la saluer, et aussi s'excuser, avant qu'il ne reçoive un coup de pied plus ou moins forts dans le tibia. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur et de surprise, tandis que les personnes autour tournèrent leurs regards vers lui. Il posa son regard outré et scandalisé sur sa cadette, qui lui afficha un sourire sournois et une tempe palpitante de colère. Meldy était furax pour son retard, prévisible. Meldy lui avait décroché un sacré bon coup de pied dans le tibia, moins prévisible. Qui avait appris à cette gamine à frapper aussi fort ? Ah oui, lui.

 **-Je t'ai appris à te battre pour te défendre si un homme t'agressait dans la rue, pas contre moi !** Grogna-t-il.

 **-Ça t'apprendra à être en retard, encore une fois. En plus tu ne t'excuse même pas, malpolis.**

 **-C'est pas comme si son excellence m'en avait laissé le temps.** Répliqua-t-il.

 **-T'en veux une autre peut-être ?**

 **-Non non c'est bon, ça va aller.** S'empressa-t-il de répondre. Décidément, Meldy avait le même caractère de cochon que leur mère. **Tu m'as attendu pour commander ?** Demanda-t-il surpris de constaté qu'elle n'avait aucune boisson ou nourriture devant elle. **Oh c'est gentil, je suis touché.**

 **-Non, c'est juste que les serveuses sont débordés et aucunes d'elles n'a encore eu le temps de venir me voir.** Dit-elle avec un sourire cynique, pour casser l'aire attendrie de son aîné.

Ok, il aurait préféré croire qu'elle l'avait poliment et gentiment attendu pour commander mais bon… La rose regardait à nouveau par-delà la vitre, un air mélancolique sur le visage. Une pointe de profonde tristesse peignait ses traits, et cela n'étonna pas Jellal qui en connaissait la cause. Meldy passait une phase difficile de sa vie, et si Jellal avait pu il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle n'ait pas à vivre ça. Mais Jellal n'était ni Dieu ni Magicien, alors il se contentait d'être là pour elle un maximum. Il accourait à trois heures du matin quand elle l'appelait en larmes, même si il était fatigué et qu'il travaillait le lendemain. Il venait le week-end lui faire à manger ou passer du temps avec elle pour pas qu'elle broie du noir, même si il avait ses cours de médecine à réviser. Il lui ouvrait grand la porte de son appartement quand hantée par de douloureux souvenirs elle n'arrivait plus à dormir dans le sien, même si elle ronflait et l'empêchait de dormir. Jellal faisait tout pour elle, même si ça le faisait chier parfois, parce que c'était encore une gamine sensible et fragile et que leur mère était trop malade pour pouvoir s'occuper de sa fille comme elle en avait besoin. Alors Jellal portait silencieusement la triste de Meldy sur ses épaules, en plus de la sienne.

 **-J'ai trouvé un studio par chère, pas loin de chez toi. Il a l'air plutôt sympa.** Annonça-t-elle avec un air distant.

 **-Où ça ?**

 **-Quartier Quattro Cerberos.**

 **-Hors de question. C'est mal fréquenté, plein de mecs bizarres. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour une jeune femme.**

 **-Ah oui, et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? T'as d'autres solutions ?** Demanda-t-elle en haussant un peu le ton, cette fois-ci en posant enfin son regard sur lui. **J'en peux plus, Jellal.** Gémit-elle la voix tremblante. **Je supporte plus de vivre dans notre ancien appartement… tout me rappelle tellement de souvenir.** **J'ai l'impression de sentir encore son odeur sur nos draps, d'entendre encore sa voix m'appeler de la cuisine, de sentir encore ses bras m'enlacer quand je m'endors…** Avoua-t-elle tristement. **Mais c'est fini, elle est morte. Elle ne viendra plus dormir dans notre lit, elle ne viendra plus me rejoindre dans la douche en me murmurant des mots doux, elle ne viendra plus posé ses lèvres sur mon front quand je m'endormirais devant la télé,** **ou même me faire des bons petits plats en m'engueulant si j'essaye de goûter avant qu'elle m'ait servis.** **Ultia est partit, et moi je sais plus quoi faire. Mais je sais une chose, si je reste encore dans notre appartement remplit de nos souvenirs et de son odeur, je vais finir par me suicider ou par devenir cinglé. Et je ne sais même pas qu'elle est la pire option.** Elle marqua une pose en essuyant ses larmes, tandis que la main de Jellal vint serrer la sienne. **Faut que je me casse au plus vite,** **et que je demande à quelqu'un dans sa famille de garder les affaires parce que moi je peux plus du tout.**

Jellal prit les mains si fragiles de sa cadette dans les siennes, et les porta à sa bouche pour y déposer un doux baiser protecteur et rassurant. Il attrapa ensuite un mouchoir dans la poche de son manteau et le tendit à sa sœur dont les larmes inondaient le visage et le nez coulait pas mal. Elle le remercia du regard, sachant que si elle ouvrait la bouche sa voix serait trop tremblante pour réussir à parler. Ses mains encore un peu tremblantes vinrent lissées les plis de sa jupe beige avant de replacer son top noire sur ses épaules. Un peu honteuse d'avoir fait autant de révélation personnelle à Jellal, elle n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux et bloqua son regard sur le pull bleu obscure de celui-ci.

 **-Tu sais, tu peux toujours venir chez moi Meldy. Il y aura toujours de la place pour toi.**

 **-Je t'ai déjà dit, plutôt mourir que de vivre dans ton appartement de célibataire endurcit.**

 **-Célibataire endurcit ? T'abuse là, je suis un étudiant et j'ai très peu de temps pour moi avec mes études de médecines alors c'est normal que ce soit un peu le bordel.**

 **-'** ** _Un peu'_** **tu dis ?**

 **-Hé ho, dois-je te rappeler que tu es dix fois pire que moi ?**

 **-Moi je fais le ménage de temps en temps au moins, chez toi c'est plein de poussière et ça sent le renfermée. La dernière fois on aurait dit qu'il y avait une famille de rat mort un peu partout dans l'appartement.**

 **-Ah, oui c'est vrai…** Avoua-t-il. **Maintenant que tu le dis il me semble que c'était la poubelle que j'avais oublié de sortir pendant plusieurs semaines.**

Meldy soupira, consternée. Avec Jellal, comprenez que ' _quelques_ _semaines_ ' veut dire quelques mois. Ce crétin était dans sa sixième année d'études de médecines, et était très peu chez lui (ou alors plongée dans ses cours) et délaissait totalement son appartement. Et dire qu'avant ses études il était maniaque… espérons qu'après les quatre années qui lui restent il redeviendra comme avant.

 **-Tu dois avoir une vie sexuelle et amoureuse tout à fait inexistante. Enfin ça se comprend, quel genre de filles accepterait de rentrer dans un appartement qui semble tout droit venu de la guerre du Vietnam ?** Plaisanta-t-elle.

Contre toute attente, Jellal sembla surpris par sa remarque et rougit légèrement. C'était pratiquement invisible pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas, mais Meldy savait que sous ses airs sûr de lui Jellal était un grand timide. Sa réaction l'intrigua, et elle crut en comprendre la raison.

 **-Oh oh, toi tu ne me dit pas tout.** Accusa-t-elle en levant son doigt face au bleuté. **Alors, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?**

Jellal rougit davantage, cette fois ce fus plus visible. Il bégaya quelques secondes avant de parvenir à faire une phrase correcte. C'était la première fois que Meldy le voyait réagir comme ça pour une fille, et pourtant son frère avait déjà eu des petites-amies. Celle-ci devait vraiment être spéciale, et apparemment elle avait su apprivoiser son frère. Qui était donc cette déesse ?

 **-Ca ne te regarde pas, Meldy. Je ne te demande pas ce genre de chose moi.**

 **-Comme si j'avais une quelconque vie sexuelle ou amoureuse depuis Ultia.** Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. **Parle-moi d'elle, sinon je dis tout à maman et tu sais qu'elle te lâchera plus.**

 **-T'oserais pas me faire ça quand même ?**

 **-Je vais me gêner, tiens.** Ironisa-t-elle.

Jellal poussa un profond soupir, et posa ses bras sur la table. Meldy, elle, cala sa tête dans la paume de sa main. L'aîné tourna son regard vers la vitre, gêné de parler de ça avec elle. D'en parler tout court en fait.

 **-Elle a le même âge que moi, et elle est en études de médecines dans ma classe. Elle est forte, courageuse, autoritaire, et elle a un sacrée caractère quand elle veut mais je sais que derrière tout ça elle est aussi sensible, douce et très gentille.**

 **-Oh alors c'était vraie ce que disait maman !** S'exclama Meldy, le coupant sans aucune gêne. **Vous les hommes vous aimez choisir une femme qui ressemble à votre mère au niveau du caractère, apparemment ça vous rassurerait.**

 **-Très bien, je m'arrête là.** Menace-t-il.

 **-Quoi ? Non non, continue. C'est une tsundere, bref, ensuite !**

Jellal ne releva pas le commentaire, honnêtement il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait signifier cette appellation. Il n'avait jamais été un Otaku comme sa cadette, préférant la littérature et les vieux bouquins philosophiques alors il évitait de poser des questions sur les mots bizarres qu'elle employait parfois. Puis honnêtement, ça lui passait au-dessus de la tête.

 **-Eh bien, elle est plutôt féminine sans trop l'être. Elle se maquille pratiquement pas, et à toujours les cheveux détachés.**

 **-Manquerait plus qu'elle sache se battre et se serait Mulan.** Plaisanta la rose.

 **-Elle sait se battre. Elle a fait du Karaté et du Kendo pendant toute sa vie.**

 **-Waw, Okay… Garde en mémoire que si un jour tu l'a trompes elle peut te tuer avec un doigt.**

 **-Je ne l'a tromperais pas, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon genre. Et puis je ne suis pas aussi nul non plus, je sais me battre.**

 **-Jellal, on sait tous les deux que tu te ferais écraser de toute manière. Bref, la suite.**

 **-C'est toi qui me coupe à chaque fois.** Rappela-t-il.

 **-Et alors ? C'est moi qui décide, je te rappelle. La suite, allez !**

Jellal poussa un énième soupir, conscient qu'il n'avait pas besoin de répondre à ça.

 **-Quand elle est gênée ou nerveuse elle ramène une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle aime le rock, et les trucs mignons comme les peluches. Elle est plutôt timide avec moi, mais quand on s'entraîne en cours sur des cadavres elle est tout à fait calme et concentrée. Elle est folle de fraisier, et elle supporte très mal l'alcool.**

 **-Ah ouais ? Vas-y explique plus en détail pour l'alcool.**

 **-Elle à l'alcool violent. Elle soumet tout le monde et les prends pour ses esclaves, et plusieurs fois elle a cogné des mecs plus grands et plus balaises qu'elle.**

 **-C'est sûr que c'est plus viril que toi et ton alcool triste, à pleurer comme un bébé et à faire la loque.**

 **\- La ferme, ce n'est pas de ma faute.** Grogna-t-il. **Elle est plutôt sportive,** **avec une préférence pour les arts martiaux. Elle n'a pas connu son père, et n'est pas très proche de sa mère. Elle a pas mal d'amis proche qu'elle considère comme sa famille. Elle est tellement parfaite, même ses défauts je les aime.** Expliqua-t-il avant de se rendre compte à quel point sa dernière phrase était niaise.

 **-Hum, et sinon physiquement ?**

 **-C'est la femme la plus belle que j'ai vue de ma vie.**

 **-Putain t'es vraiment fou d'elle là… Où est passé le Jellal gêné et distant avec les filles ?**

 **-Je suis sérieux, Meldy. Elle est tellement sublime que je n'ai aucun mot pour la décrire. Elle a de longs cheveux lisses,** **aussi écarlates qu'un coucher de soleil. Ses yeux sont d'un marron intense, un peu comme du chocolat. Elle a la peau rosée, les lèvres fines, et les cils longs. Elle est grande, son corps est pulpeux et musclé et elle a de très belles formes. Sa peau est douce, et elle sent la fraise.**

 **-Wow, intelligente, sportive, forte, et en plus c'est une bombe… J'ai vraiment hâte de la rencontrer.**

 **\- Oui bas ce n'est pas pour maintenant, hein. Ca fait à peine cinq mois qu'on est ensemble, d'ailleurs pas un mot à maman !**

 **-Hum, et sinon ça va au lit aussi ?**

Jellal bondit de sa chaise, choqué et outré que sa petite sœur de 21 ans lui pose une tel question.

 **-Non mais enfin Meldy, ça va pas ? C'est ma vie intime, c'est hyper personnel. Je ne peux pas te raconter ce genre de choses, en plus ça ne te regarde absolument pas.**

 **-S'il te plaît, pour une fois confie-toi à moi j'en ai besoin ! Ma vie sentimentale est au point mort, ma meilleure amie est partit étudier à l'autre bout du monde, et mes copines sont trop occupés par leurs boulots où leurs gosses pour certaines pour me raconter leurs petits secrets personnelles. Ma vie sociale n'a jamais été aussi inexistante, j'ai besoin d'entendre des petits secrets !**

 **-N'essaye pas de me prendre par les émotions, Meldy. Je ne vais sûrement pas parler de ma vie sexuelle avec ma petite sœur.**

Meldy eut un grand sourire sadique, le genre de sourire qui inquiète Jellal à la minute où il l'aperçoit. La rose attrape alors sa doudoune rose clair posé sur le dossier de sa chaise, la pose sur ses genoux, et fouille dans ses poches. Elle en sort son portable, et commence à farfouiller dessus.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demanda-t-il, un peu effrayé par la suite possible des événements.

 **-Je préviens toute la famille pour ta mise en couple avec la belle rousse, je suis sûr que maman va être ravie de l'apprendre. Tatie va sûrement être très heureuse de faire le voyage depuis l'Australie pour venir la rencontrer, tu ne penses pas ?**

 **-Meldy, ne fais pas ça.** Grogna-t-il.

La rose montra l'écran à son frère. Elle avait fait un message groupé à toute la famille, où elle leur annonçait que Jellal était en couple depuis plusieurs mois avec une très belle rousse et qu'il était très amoureux d'elle. Elle avait même rajouté qu'il comptait passer sa vie avec elle. Meldy n'avait qu'à appuyer sur le bouton, et la vie sentimentale de son frère en prendrait un gros coup.

Jellal grinça des dents, certes il se voyait clairement passer toute sa vie avec Erza mais il ne voulait pas que sa famille soit au courant pour le moment. Sa mère voudrait tout savoir, l'inviterait à manger chez eux avec toute la famille (en faisant attention à ce que même ceux qui habitent au bout du monde soit là), et lui poserait plein de question indiscrètes et gênantes. Sa tante elle, était encore pire niveau question embarrassante. Non, il ne voulait vraiment pas présenter Erza à sa famille de barge. Ça allait l'effrayer.

 **-Ok, c'est bon t'as gagné. Je vais tout te dire.**

Un sourire pris place sur les lèvres de la rose.

 **-C'est… Merveilleux.**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Le sexe avec elle, c'est vraiment merveilleux.**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Jellal était chez Erza, il consulta son portable et s'aperçut qu'il avait huit appels manqués de sa mère, et six de sa tante. Il aperçut alors un message non lus de sa mère.

« _Samedi prochain, 11h30, repas familiale obligatoire. T'as intérêt à ramener ta très belle petite-amie dont tu es si amoureux, parce que sinon je te promet que je vais te faire regretter toutes ses petites cachotteries mon coco._

 _A Samedi, je t'aime._ »

 **-Jellal, ça va ? Quelque chose de grave est arrivée ?** Demanda Erza à sa gauche, posant délicatement sa main dans le dos de son copain.

 **-Je vais tuer Meldy.**

* * *

Si vous souhaitez une suite à cet OS, ou si vous souhaitez passer commande pour un autre (peu importe le pairing, yaoi et yuri accepté) n'hésitez pas à me le dire en review je serais ravie de vous faire plaisir. Merci d'avoir lu!


	3. CHERRYA - HEART BROKEN

**Salut salut! Je suis de retour pour un nouvel OS pas très joyeux, je suis désolé, mais j'ai été inspirée par Cherrya depuis le jour où Mashima l'a intégré au manga. J'ai toujours voulue écrire sur elle, même si évidement je ne vois pas sa situation comme très sympathique. J'espère qu'ils vous plaira, et qu'il ne vous donnera pas des idées noirs si vous êtes dans la même situation qu'elle (ce qui, en fait, est carrément courant). C'est court, même très court, mais bon voilà c'est la vie (j'ai pas d'argument pour me défendre, oui). Je remercie du fond du cœur tout ceux qui suivent et aiment ce recueil, et j'espère que mon rythme de parution irrégulier ne vous dérange pas trop mais je ne peux malheureusement pas faire autrement. Je passe le brevet à la fin de l'année donc je bosse constamment pour pouvoir avec une mention et intégrer un bon lycée, tout en épaulant ma mère qui est malade alors je manque parfois de temps (ouais, désolé, je raconte ma vie et tout). Enjoy!**

 **Fairy tail fan : Merci pour ta review si adorable qui ma profondément touché, je suis vraiment contente que mes OS et mon style d'écriture te plaisent. Senpai? Waw, j'adore le surnom! Plus sérieusement, je vais tenter de t'écrire ce ElfEver que veux tant, même si ça risque d'être assez dure pour moi. Je m'explique, je ne connais pas tellement ce couple et je n'ai absolument pas l'habitude d'en écrire. MAIS, vu que t'es super gentille et que c'est moi qui ai proposé de recevoir des commandes bas je vais le faire. Quand? Je sais pas. Je vais commencer par lire quelques écrits sur eux, et chercher de l'inspiration sur Tumblr en regardant quelques merveilleux fan-art. J'ai déjà une petite idée niveau scénario, mais ça reste à développé. Pour le lemon... argh...hum... comment t'expliquer...? Je suis jeune et inexpérimenté en la matière, et j'ai absolument aucune idée sur comment s'écrit ce genre de chose (bien que j'ai déjà lue quelques perles rares) et doute vraiment d'être à la hauteur d'écrire quelque chose de satisfaisant de ce côté là. Je finirai peut-être l'OS avec un lime, mais pas plus. Désolé pour ça. J'essayerai d'écrire un OS qui te plairas, et je te laisse lire celui-ci en attendant. Encore merci pour ta merveilleuse review.**

* * *

 **CHERRYA - HEART BROKEN.**

* * *

Le vent souffle fort, encore et encore. Il force les arbres à se courber à son passage. Le vent fait voler les feuilles mortes de l'automne. Le vent, si majestueux, contrôle tout sur son passage.

Le ciel est gris, comme son cœur. Elle a l'impression que tout est gris et triste autour d'elle, tout est si fade. On lui avait pourtant dit que l'amour était la plus belle chose au monde, que l'amour réchauffait votre cœur et vous rend heureux. On lui avait dit que l'amour était l'essence de la vie, cela explique peut-être pourquoi à présent elle se sent si vide. Comme si la vie n'avait plus de couleur, plus de vie. Elle se sent si mal, et elle n'arrive pas à aller mieux. Les larmes coulent toutes seules sur ses joues, elle ne sait plus depuis combien de temps déjà. Son corps est étendu sur les feuilles mortes qui jonchent le sol, et ses larmes si froides s'écrasent lentement sur le sol alors que sa respiration est haletante. Froid, comme lui sans l'être.

Léon a une froideur agréable, quelque chose de réconfortant. Mais la froideur du cœur de Cherrya est désagréable, elle est douloureuse. Elle garda les yeux ouverts, parce que dès qu'elle les ferme elle revoit Léon sourire à cette fille. Vous savez, le genre de sourire de béatitude. Le même sourire qu'il avait autrefois pour Jubia Lockser. Mais cette fille n'est pas Jubia Lockser.

Elle s'appelle apparemment Meldy, et fait partit d'une guilde indépendante nommée Crime Sorcière. Elle est joyeuse, souriante, belle, sexy, douce, drôle, et forte. Elle est parfaite. Ses cheveux et sa peau sont plus clairs que les siens, sa poitrine est plus grosse, ses yeux plus pétillant, et son sourire plus éclatant. Meldy est meilleure qu'elle, aussi est-il logique que ce soit elle que Léon aime.

Malgré tout, Cherrya se questionne. Elle ne cesse de se demander, qu'est ce qui lui manquait pour que Léon l'aime ? Pourquoi après toutes ces années auprès de lui, à le chérir et à le couvrir d'attention, n'est-il jamais tombé amoureux d'elle. Était-elle si repoussante que ça ? Puis un point important revint alors à l'esprit de l'adolescente. Léon a 25 ans, elle 16. Il est un adulte, elle une enfant. Il est en âge de se marier, d'avoir une famille. Elle est en âge de vivre ses premières amourettes enfantines. Dix longues années les séparent, formant un gouffre entre eux.

Une fois Léon lui avait avoué qu'il la considérait comme sa petite sœur, sans savoir à quel point cela avait détruit la jeune fille. Il l'a voyait comme une petite fille, comme une enfant. Il ne l'a voyait pas grandir, devenir une jeune femme. Il ne comprenait pas les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et qui la détruisait un peu plus chaque jour.

Aujourd'hui, les choses avaient empirés. Meldy et sa guilde était venus au QG de Lamia Scale, prévoyant de faire une mission en collaboration contre une guilde noire qui mettait des bâtons dans les roues des deux guildes. Ils avaient passés la soirée ensemble, buvant avant la grande bataille du lendemain. Léon avait passé la soirée avec elle, la comblant d'attention. Il l'avait écouté raconter ses aventures, la regardant avec un regard tendre. Il avait même pris sa main dans la sienne.

Et quand ils avaient commencé à devenir plus proches, l'alcool aidant, Cherrya s'était enfuis en courant. Elle avait lâché précipitamment son verre, le brisant sur le sol, pour prendre ses jambes à son cou le plus rapidement possible. Elle avait lâchement fuit sa guilde, pour trouver refuge dans le grand parc de Marguerite. Un endroit reposant, loin des deux tourtereaux. Loin de tous ses problèmes.

Elle entendit alors du bruit à sa droite, et lorsqu'elle tourna le regard elle reconnut la chevelure si particulière de son mage de glace. Léon était assis en tailleur, dos à elle, semblant attendre quelque chose. Cherrya se redressa en position assise à côté de lui, les genoux plaqués contre sa poitrine et le visage enfoui contre ceux-ci. Elle devait probablement être là depuis plusieurs heures, et tout le monde avait dû la chercher dans toute la ville après son départ. Mais seul Léon l'avait trouvé. Le destin est si cruel, ou alors est ce Dieu qui se joue d'elle. Va savoir.

 **-Si tu veux en parler je suis là, je le serais toujours.**

Que pourrait-elle bien lui dire, que si elle pleurait c'était à cause de lui ? Que si elle souffrait quotidiennement c'était parce qu'elle l'aimait comme une folle depuis qu'elle le connaissait ? Que si elle s'était enfuie ce soir c'est parce qu'elle allait finir par éclater en sanglots devant tout le monde ?

 **-Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, Meldy t'attend. Elle est si merveilleuse… elle ferait sûrement une bonne épouse.**

 **-Je préfère rester avec toi.**

Cette phrase avait été dite si tendrement, alors que Cherrya lui avait parlé si froidement quelque secondes auparavant. Leon était si gentil, ça lui brisait le cœur d'avantage. Il restait avec elle parce qu'il avait pitié d'elle, de cette gamine fragile. Un nouveau sanglot plus fort la prit, et elle sentit la main se glisser dans son dos pour la caresser dans un geste réconfortant.

 **-A… Arrête.** Gémit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Le mage de glace sembla surpris. Il lui lança un regard interrogatif, cherchant une explication.

 **-Arrêter quoi ?**

 **-Etre comme ça avec moi. Si gentil, si attentionné, si compréhensif,… arrête de te conduire comme ça avec moi. J'arrive plus à le supporter.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Parce que ça me détruit, quotidiennement. J'en ai marre.**

Un silence s'installa, et Léon retira sa main du dos de la jeune fille. Il semblait réfléchir, regardant l'horizon droit devant lui.

 **-Alors Cherry avait raison. Tu es amoureuse de moi… depuis tout ce temps.**

Les sanglots de la jeune fille redoublèrent.

 **-Léon, je t'aime tellement. Tellement, tellement fort…**

Le mage de glace la prit dans ses bras, posant son menton sur le crâne de l'adolescente qui pleurait à chaude larme dans le creux de son cou.

 **-Je suis désolé, Cherrya. Terriblement désolé.**


	4. SORANO - UNDER THE WHITE FEATHERS

Salut tout le monde !

* * *

 **SORANO - UNDER THE WHITE FEATHERS.**

* * *

Sorano était allongée dans son bon bain chaud, les paupières closes et ses cheveux blancs tombant en cascade sur ses épaules pour finir dans l'eau. Elle poussa un soupir, dans l'air maintenant chaud de la pièce. Ses bras pendaient mollement sur les rebords de la baignoire, et ses jambes étaient longuement étendues.

Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Sorano n'avait jamais vraiment su qui elle était. Elle s'était toujours cherchée, essayant de se comprendre et de trouver des réponses mais elle n'y était jamais parvenue. Certains la qualifiaient de garce, de salope, ou bien de monstre… rien de bien inhabituel, elle était une ancienne Oracion Seis après tout. Sorano ne pouvait pas en vouloir à tous ses déchets de l'injurier, après tout elle avait brisé de vies et avait détruit des centaines de personnes. Et quelques parts, au fond, ça lui faisait bien plus de mal qu'elle ne le montrait. Elle ressentait la même culpabilité que Jellal, les mêmes éternels regrets qu'Erik. Elle se haïssait pour tout ça, et trouvait normal qu'on la haïsse en retour. Impossible qu'il y est des personnes aussi stupides que Lucy Heartfilia pour la pardonner après tout le mal qu'elle avait fait à ses esprits et à ses personnes dont elle avait pris la vie.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé qu'on la voit comme une fille sage et conforme, après tout. Elle n'avait jamais été une de ses filles banales et simples avec une petite vie calme et tranquille. Sorano était compliquée, si bien qu'elle ne se comprenait pas elle-même. Elle avait eu une vie difficile, semée d'embuche et de mauvais choix. Aucun d'eux n'avait choisis de devenir membre d'Oracion Seis, mais on ne leur avait pas demandé leurs avis. On leur avait imposé cette voie, dès l'enfance, et elle ne leur avait jamais paru mauvaise. Alors oui, ils tuaient des gens, volaient et torturaient d'autres, mais ce qu'ils avaient en contre partis en valait la chandelle.

La liberté, pour commencer. Ils n'étaient pas totalement libres, et devaient toujours justifier leurs déplacements auprès de Brain, mais ils n'étaient plus emprisonnés entre quatre murs crasseux et nauséabondes. L'hygiène de vie, un point plus que primordiale pour la jeune femme. A la tour du paradis, leurs cellules étaient sales, et puaient le sang et la sueur et les enfants ne se douchaient qu'une fois par semaine. Ils devaient se déshabiller rapidement, et se doucher à l'eau froide avec les gens de leurs sexe (Dieu soit loué, on ne la forçait pas à se doucher avec des garçons mais seulement avec d'autres filles). A Oracion Seis, elle pouvait se doucher tous les jours si ça lui chantait et personne ne se lavait avec elle. Elle était seule, pouvait prendre tout son temps, et l'eau était chaude. Tout sentait bon, et était propre. Le traitement, autre point primordiale. A la tour du paradis, Ils étaient battu et on les forcés à travailler pour leurs geôliers. Ils n'avaient aucuns droits, sinon celui de se taire. Chaque rebelle se voyait emmené de force, et torturer selon les plaisirs de leurs gardiens. A Oracion Seis, on lui donnait simplement des ordres clairs et précis qu'elle se devait d'exécuter. Elle était bien traitée, recevait un peu d'argent tous les mois afin de pouvoir s'acheter des vêtements ou d'autres babioles. Le silence ambiant, un point primordial pour Macbeth mais pas tant que ça pour elle. Macbeth, à cause de sa magie, entendait tous les cris et les lamentations des autres esclaves. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, pleurait souvent, et passait son temps en boule en essayant d'apaisé son esprit. Il lui avait souvent fait de la peine. A Oracion Seis, il pouvait dormir tranquillement. Tout était calme et paisible, et il en profitait pour dormir très souvent comme pour rattraper le temps perdus.

Macbeth… ce gamin pleurnichard et terrifier, qui était devenu un adulte arrogant et sûr de lui, un mage puissant maître dans l'illusion, et un jeune homme au style particulier mais plutôt beau. Il avait toujours eu quelque chose de particulier, ce je-ne-sais-quoi que personne d'autre que lui n'a. Une sorte de charme caché, un truc qui le rendait irrésistible. Sorano avait toujours été plus ou moins intéressé par lui, veillant de loin sur lui.

Ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment proches, s'entendant simplement bien. Lui avait plus d'affinité avec Richard, tandis qu'elle en avait plus avec Erik qui était devenu comme un frère au fils des années. Macbeth avait toujours été différent des autres à ses yeux, supérieur à n'importe qu'elle autre homme. Il était très beau, doux et gentil avec elle, sarcastique par moment, intelligent, paresseux, arrogant, sûr de lui, manipulateur comme elle, et très sadique. Il lui plaisait, et ce depuis des années.

A présent membres de Crime Sorcière, ils commençaient tous à devenir des adultes. Erik était tombé amoureux d'une mage de Fairy Tail, une certaine Kinana dont il lui parlait parfois, et semblait vouloir quelque chose de sérieux et stable avec elle. Quelque chose qu'une mage d'une guilde officielle ne pouvait pas espérer avoir avec un criminel comme lui. Les deux principaux concernés le savaient parfaitement et se contentaient pour l'instant de ce qu'ils avaient, mais au fond Sorano avait mal pour eux tout en les jalousant un peu. Ne vous faites pas d'idée, Sorano était exclusivement porté vers Macbeth (bien que tout le monde l'ignore) et Erik ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde… mais voir sous son nez ce petit couple fou amoureux et plein de passion, ça la brisait.

A chaque fois qu'Erik venait lui parler de Kinana (Sawyer était trop immature pour ce genre de discussion, Macbeth trop intéressée par la vie des autres, Meldy trop jeune, Richard trop fleur bleu, et Jellal trop pris dans une situation similaire qui le rendrais très peu objectif), Sorano se sentait affreusement mal. Ses yeux la brûlait, son ventre grognait, sa gorge et son nez la piquait, et ses genoux tremblaient. Sorano n'avait jamais vraiment été une sensible, ou une pleurnicharde. Elle n'avait jamais pleuré la mort de ses parents, la disparition de sa sœur (sauf lorsqu'elle l'avait revus, mais s'était compréhensible) ni son triste sort et son destin cruel. Elle avait vécu la situation comme elle venait, prenant sur elle et continuant sa vie sans se poser de question ou repenser au passé. Aussi, cela l'avait étonné lorsque un fois après avoir parlé avec Erik elle s'était mise à pleurer à chaudes larmes et trembler de tout son corps sans pouvoir se contrôler. Elle avait très vite compris que c'était le faite qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et n'aurait sûrement jamais une belle histoire d'amour qui l'avait chagriné. Macbeth ne c'était jamais intéressé à elle, et semblait insensible à ses charmes. Macbeth était intouchable, trop loin pour elle.

D'ailleurs, qui voudrait d'elle ? Qui voudrait d'une criminelle, d'une montre, d'une garce sans cœur ? Personne. Les hommes voulaient d'une femme gentille et forte. Une femme comme Erza Scarlett, Mirajane Strauss ou même Lucy Heartfilia.

Aussitôt, des larmes silencieuses dévalèrent ses joues. Elle plaqua ses mains sur son visage, cachant son visage comme honteuse, comme si quelqu'un pouvait voir le monstre de plumes blanches qu'elle était pleurée à chaudes larmes dans son bain pour un homme. Elle était pitoyable.

Elle laissa glisser son dos contre la paroi de la baignoire, tombant lentement dans l'eau. Tout son corps se retrouva immergé dans l'eau, et ses larmes se fondirent dans l'eau chaude. Des bulles d'airs provenant de sa bouche vinrent rejoindre la surface de l'eau, et ses poumons se vidèrent peu à peu d'airs. Si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas une voix masculine l'appelé par-delà la porte de la salle de bain, ni toqué plusieurs fois.

Sorano vida son esprit de toutes pensées, et se laissa réchauffer par l'eau. Elle se laissa aller, et arrêter de bouger et de réfléchir. Elle était bien, là. Incroyablement bien, comme sereine depuis la première fois de sa vie.

Elle sentit soudain de grandes mains se posés sur ses épaules, et la sortir violemment de l'eau chaude. Elle se retrouva plaquer contre la paroi de la baignoire, son dos claquant violemment. Ses cheveux retombèrent sur ses épaules et ses seins, et l'air revint à elle. Elle prit une bouffé d'air, avant de regarder celui qui venait de la sortir de force de ce moment de sérénité extrême.

S'attendant à voir Erik, elle tomba des nues en croisant les pupilles rouges de Macbeth. Il venait de la sauver d'une volontaire noyade certaine, et la regardait avec un air inquiet et colérique. Il était sûrement en colère qu'elle en soit arrivée là, et l'avait sorti de là sans se poser de question. Dieu se foutait vraiment de sa gueule pour envoyer la personne qui la brisait pour la sauver. Celui qui, justement, était la cause de tout ça.

Macbeth ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut couper par une crise de larmes soudaine de la blanche. Elle pleura à chaudes larmes, tandis que les mains du brun sur ses épaules se faisaient plus douces. Macbeth la lâcha, et partit.

Cela fit pleurer d'avantage la blanche, qui cacha son visage sans ses mains, honteuses de s'être montrer aussi faible devant lui. Elle sentit alors une serviette à l'odeur familière tombé sur sa tête, et sentit la présence du brun à côté d'elle.

 **-Je t'attends dans ta chambre à côté. Habille-toi rapidement et rejoins-moi, toi et moi on doit parler d'urgence.**

Il se dirigea alors rapidement vers la porte, avant de se retourné vers elle.

 **-Si jamais tu retente de te noyer pendant que je t'attends, je te ressors et je tue moi-même.**

Sorano fixa la porte par laquelle Macbeth venait de ressortir, dix secondes plus tôt. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer au juste là?


	5. ELFEVER - CHRISTMAS ROSE

Hey! Salut tout le monde, on se retrouve (enfin) pour le ElfEver demander par **FairyTail-fan couples** il y a pas mal de temps. Je m'excuse d'ailleurs pour le temps que j'ai mit à l'écrire j'avais un stage à chercher et plusieurs livres à lire, donc peu de temps. J'ai déjà d'autres OS en cours d'écriture et un fini qui sera très prochaine posté, et pas mal d'inspiration pour d'autres (merci les fêtes de fin d'années). J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, et je vous laisse avec la suite.

 **lili91 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta gentillesse et tes compliments, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Contente de voir que d'autres aiment aussi le Sorano/AngelxMacbeth/Midnight, c'est plutôt rare. Ne te met pas à genoux enfin, tu me met mal à l'aise (même si c'est plaisant de voir que tu as adoré à ce point là). Je ne sais pas du tout si je vais faire une suite à cet OS, je t'avouerai que je n'ai pas vraiment d'inspiration pour l'instant. Cependant si elle me vient, je l'écrirai le plus rapidement possible.

 **Lilo :** Ahah hé bien je vais me dépêcher d'en écrire une, j'ai pas mal d'inspiration d'ailleurs, alors je te demanderai d'attendre encore un peu parce que je doute que tu sois déçu ;)

 **FairyTail-fan couples :** Un membre du conseil? Je suis honoré x) Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes encouragements, ta senpai est très touchée x) Je suis allée lire les histoires de Ishandra et Rnb Zuzu et j'ai adoré leur ElfEver, alors merci beaucoup pour cette découverte. J'ai également beaucoup aimé ta page, même si je l'a connaissait déjà pour y avoir déjà lu quelques écrits. J'espère que mon OS sera à la hauteur de tes attentes, même si je me suis carrément écarté de ce que tu m'as demandé :D

 **Fan de Jerza :** Hey! Heureuse qu'il t'ai plu, je t'informe que je compte finalement écrire une suite à cet OS, alors j'espère que tu n'as pas disparu et que lorsqu'il sortira tu le lira et l'appréciera.

 **No one :** Oui, suite prochaine en effet. Plus qu'à attendre un peu ;)

 **mestwendyfan :** J'ai vraiment été contente de lire tes reviews, qui m'ont complètement remotivées! Tout d'abord, je suis sincèrement désolé mais je ne pense vraiment pas écrire de suite au quatrième OS, puisque je n'ai aucune inspiration. Cependant, il y aura bien une suite au seconde OS où tu pourras enfin découvrir la famille de barge de Jellal xD Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements, j'espère que mon recueil continuera de te plaire.

* * *

 **ELFEVER – CHRISTMAS ROSE.**

* * *

Assise sur les marches de son perron, Evergreen observait sans grande conviction la place de la ville remplis de familles venus se balader. Ses cheveux châtains en batailles, les lunettes sur le nez, le teint pâle, les lèvres tremblotantes, et les yeux rouges et larmoyants. Evergreen faisait vraiment peine à voir, et son vieux sweat vert pomme et son leggings noir moulant n'allait pas pour arranger son apparence négliger. Et toute personne connaissant la jeune femme savait qu'elle était loin d'être le genre de femme à se négliger. Un flocon de neige se posa sur sa joue gauche, tout comme des milliers d'autres se posèrent sur le sol de la rue. Evergreen avait toujours aimée la période de Noël, bien qu'elle détestait l'hiver, pour ce côté magique qu'elle apportait. Mais très franchement, là, assise sur son perron dans le froid de l'hiver, une boîte de mouchoirs désormais vide à côté d'elle et les sillons de larmes gelés sur ses joues n'était pas prévus dans ses plans habituellement.

Les familles passaient sur la place, les parents tenant leurs enfants par la main, tous ces sourires heureux typiques des fêtes de Noël collé au visage. Plein de familles heureuses. Evergreen poussa un soupir, se demandant depuis combien de temps elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de la sienne. Trop longtemps, fut la seule réponse que lui offrit son esprit.

Elle aperçut au loin un couple rayonnant. La femme, sûrement un peu plus jeune qu'elle, avait de longs cheveux blonds coiffées en deux couettes basses et des yeux chocolat. Elle portait un pull rose pâle, et un jean bleu marine. Sa main était bien au chaud dans celle de son copain, qui caressait d'ailleurs le dos de la main de la blonde avec son pouce. Ses cheveux à lui étaient roses, coiffés en bataille, et ses yeux étaient noisette avec un léger reflet vert. Sa peau était plutôt hâlée, en tout cas plus que la femme, et il portait un manteau bordeaux avec un pantalon noir. Leurs yeux brillaient, et Evergreen sût par expérience que leurs cœurs devaient battre la chamade.

Les yeux d'Evergreen dérivèrent vers un autre couple non loin, qui eux avaient l'air plus jeunes que les précédents. Sûrement des lycéens. La fille avait de courts cheveux bleus-gris très clairs, et des yeux chocolat. Ses joues étaient rouges, mais Evergreen ne saurait dire si elles l'étaient par le froid ou par la proximité de son copain. Sa peau était plutôt pâle, et elle portait une veste blanche avec une capuche en fourrure et un jean bleu clair. Ses mains étaient posées sur les joues de son petit-ami, et sa poitrine était plaquée contre le torse de celui-ci. Ses cheveux à lui étaient blonds, et cela lui fit penser à la raison de ses précédentes larmes, mais elle décida de virer cette personne de son esprit pendant aux moins quelques minutes. Sa tignasse était un peu décoiffée, et ses yeux étaient bleus comme le ciel. Une cicatrice traversait son sourcil droit, et un cristal pendait à son oreille droite. Ses bras enlaçaient les hanches voluptueuses de sa copine, et leurs fronts étaient collés. Ils étaient magnifiques, et Evergreen pria pour que leur amour dure le plus longtemps possible tout en sachant que trop bien que c'est une chose éphémère. Les meilleures choses ont toujours une fin, non ?

 **-Excusez-moi, mademoiselle ?** L'interpella une voix grave.

Cette voix provenait de quelques marches plus basses que son perron. Elle appartenait à un homme mesurant à vue d'œil deux mètres et des poussières, avec une musculature très impressionnante, une peau bronzée, des cheveux blancs semblant aussi purs que les flocons qui les entouraient, des yeux bleus comme le ciel, et une cicatrice partant du coin de son œil droit et allant jusqu'à son oreille droite. Il avait l'air dur, le genre de gars qu'il ne fallait pas emmerder, et surtout le genre de personne qui n'avait pas une once de romantique ou de tendresse. Il n'était clairement pas le genre de la jeune femme, et pourtant ses larges épaules lui semblaient bien accueillantes. Pouvait-elle se permettre de pleurer sur les épaules de cet homme ?

La rose rouge qu'il tenait à la main attira le regard de la jeune femme, et l'intrigua.

 **-Oui, que voulez-vous ?**

Il gravit les marches, et se planta face à elle. Evergreen pût mieux l'observer. Ses cheveux semblaient avoir un mystérieux reflet argenté, et ses lèvres étaient plutôt fines. Il portait un manteau vert foncé, et un jean noir. Malgré son imposante silhouette, Evergreen lut dans son regard une gentillesse et une douceur semblable à celle d'un chaton.

 **-Excusez-moi de vous dérangez, je vous ai aperçus et vous me sembliez si triste que j'ai cru bon de vous apporter cette rose.**

Sa voix grave et profonde sonna plutôt bien aux oreilles de la jeune femme, et suivant les paroles la rose se retrouva entre ses mains.

 **-Vous offrez une rose à toutes les femmes éplorées que vous croisez ?**

Un rictus étira les lèvres rosées de l'homme, et elle lui trouva une forte ressemblance avec un gros ourson en peluche.

 **-Non, d'habitude je leurs offre un mouchoir mais vous semblez ne plus en avoir besoin.**

Ce fut au tour des lèvres d'Evergreen de s'étirer, avant qu'elle ne sente la rose. Elle sentait très bon.

 **-Les roses sont mes fleurs préférées.**

 **-Oh, coup de chance dans ce cas.**

Evergreen reposa son dos contre la porte de sa maisonnette, et passa une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle sonda le regard d'azur de l'homme, comme si elle pouvait lire son âme.

 **-Était-ce simplement de la gentillesse, ou bien espérez-vous quelque chose en contrepartie ?**

Il sembla surpris, et la regarda comme si elle lui disait une aberration.

 **-Bien sûr que non. Vous m'aviez l'air triste, et c'est la période de Noël.**

Evergreen le sonda du regard, cherchant à savoir si ses dires étaient vrais. Il avait l'air sincère, en tout cas. Alors Evergreen lui adressa un léger sourire, juste un soulèvement discret des commissures de lèvres.

 **-C'est gentil.**

Il lui renvoya un sourire doux, avant de désigner du menton la place vide à côté de la jeune femme comme pour lui demander timidement s'il pouvait s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle réfléchit un quart de seconde, avant de tapoter du bout des doigts la place à sa droite. Il vint alors se poser à côté d'elle, avec une douceur qu'elle n'avait que rarement vue chez un homme.

 **-Vous êtes homosexuel?** Demanda-t-elle subitement, se surprenant elle-même par son indiscrétion.

Il eut un mouvement de recul après cette question, et la dévisagea avec une expression choquée et outrée. Ses yeux étaient aussi ronds que des soucoupes, et son teint bronzé semblait plus pâle tout à coup.

 **-Je suis grand, musclé, viril et fort. Je suis un homme, un vrai, comment pouvez-vous m'avoir pris pour un gay ?** S'indigna-t-il, criant presque.

Evergreen leva les yeux au ciel. Était-il homophobe ou simplement piqué dans son égo de macho ?

 **-Ça ne veut rien dire, vous pouvez très bien être homosexuel et viril. Et les homosexuels ne sont pas forcément des hommes frêles et efféminés, c'est un à priori.**

Il sembla se radoucir, puisse qu'il baissa d'un ton et reprit son calme. Une expression encore un peu contrarié sur le visage, mais Evergreen passa outre.

 **-Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro.**

 **-Bien.** Admit-elle.

 **-Bien.** Clôtura-t-il.

Un grand blanc s'installa, et tous deux semblèrent gênés. La neige se mit à tomber d'avantage, tandis qu'ils regardaient distraitement les lumières et décorations de Noël qui rendaient les rues comme magiques.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser que je serai homosexuel ?**

Evergreen redirigea son regard vers celui, bleu azur, de l'homme qui la regardait. _Ses cheveux vont vraiment bien avec le paysage de Noël_ , pensa-t-elle.

 **-Vous m'avez l'air d'être quelqu'un de doux, romantique et attentionné.**

 **-Et alors ?**

 **-Et alors ce sont des qualités qui font cruellement défauts aux hommes. Enfin normalement.**

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui répondre que non, ils n'étaient pas tous comme ça. Qu'il existait encore des hommes comme ça, mais il n'en fit rien.

 **-J'ai perdu mes parents très jeune, en fait ma petite sœur commençait à peine marcher.**

Evergreen le regarda, surprise d'une telle confession. Mais elle l'écouta attentivement, consciente que ce ne devait pas être le genre de chose facile à dire ou même qu'on raconte souvent.

 **-Un accident de voiture un soir d'hiver, à cause d'un chauffeur ivre.** Compléta-t-il. **Mes deux sœurs et moi avons été confiés à notre tante maternelle, qui avait déjà deux filles. Elle était une mère célibataire gentille et compréhensive. J'ai toujours vécu dans cette ambiance très féminine, et on m'a toujours répété que les femmes devaient être traitées avec respect et amour. Je pense que ça explique pas mal de choses sur mon caractère.**

 **-Toutes mes condoléances…** Murmura-t-elle, touchée par l'aveu du jeune homme.

Evergreen hocha la tête, comprenant mieux le jeune homme. Un homme élevé par une femme, entouré de filles durant toute son enfance, avait plus de chance d'être doux et attentionné. Elle eut une rapide pensée pour Laxus, ex-copain et seul garçon pour qui elle avait eu de vrais sentiments dans sa vie. Laxus n'avait jamais connu sa grand-mère, et sa mère était partit avec un autre homme au bout du monde alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Il avait été élevé par son père, un homme dur et strict, qui lui avait très vite prit son innocence enfantine. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs été jeté en prison durant l'adolescence de Laxus, après avoir tué une amante après qu'elle est commis un adultère, laissant son fils à la charge du grand-père. Evergreen comprenait maintenant en faisant la comparaison entre Laxus et l'homme en face d'elle, à quel point l'entourage d'un enfant pouvait tout changer dans son caractère. Elle détestait un peu moins Laxus, finalement.

 **-Mes parents ont toujours été des bosseurs acharnés. Ils n'ont jamais été là pour moi, ne se sont jamais rappelés de mon âge exact ou bien que mon anniversaire. Même quand ils étaient là physiquement, ils étaient rivés sur leurs ordinateurs ou leurs portables pour continuer de travailler. Ils étalaient leur argent et leur réussite professionnelle à qui voulait bien l'entendre, à m'adresser la parole seulement quand ils attendaient quelque chose de moi. Toujours plus belle, toujours plus souriante, toujours plus gentille, toujours plus intelligente, toujours meilleure… Ils avaient des attentes envers moi, et m'ont vite fait comprendre que je me devais de les atteindre. Je suis fille unique, et j'ai beaucoup souffert de cette pression et cette solitude. Alors quand j'ai eu la majorité, je me suis enfuit sans me retourner. Je n'ai jamais regrettée mon choix, je sais très bien que je n'aurais pu mener la vie que je voulais ou faire le métier de mon choix. Mais dans les périodes de fêtes…** Elle marqua un arrêt, la voix tremblante et les larmes aux yeux. **Dans ces moments-là je me sens encore plus seule en voyant toutes ces familles heureuses pendant les fêtes.**

Elle cacha son visage larmoyants dans ses mains, honteuse de pleurer ainsi devant un inconnu. Mais contre toute attente, elle sentit un bras fort et puissant passer autour de sa taille et la plaquer contre un torse chaud et musclé. Touchée par la gentillesse et le soutient qu'il pouvait lui montrer alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme, et se détendit en sentant lentement la chaleur bienveillante du jeune homme l'envelopper. Ses doigts agrippèrent le haut du jeune homme, alors qu'elle songea qu'effectivement ses larges épaules étaient des plus réconfortantes et accueillantes. Ses bras à lui la serraient davantage, alors qu'il déposa son menton sur le haut du crâne de la jeune femme.

 **-Ma grande sœur est très… « Esprit de Noël », « Fêtes de famille » et « Ambiance conviviale ». Y aura pas mal d'amis chez nous, alors… si tu veux bien te joindre à nous ce serait sympa.**

Evergreen se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Pour l'instant, elle comptait rester un peu plus longtemps dans ses bras avant de bouger où que ce soit.


	6. BIXANNA - JEALOUSY

Bonjour mes chères lecteurs - _Quoi ? Comment ça « tu rêve » ?_ -, je vous retrouve donc aujourd'hui pour un Bixanna ma foie assez moyen - _oui oui je suis consciente que je n'attire aucun lecteurs en dénigrant mes écrits_ \- mais que je poste tout de même pour vous montrer que je suis vivante et encore productive. Mes vacances débutants aujourd'hui, j'ai devant moi deux semaines - _enfin pas vraiment_ \- pour vous écrire en masse plein d'OS afin qu'à la reprise je sois suffisamment avancer pour que mon rythme de poste soit régulier - _ou presque, m'enfin z'allez pas commencer à faire les difficiles non plus_ -. Sur ce, je m'arrête de parler et vous laisse la suite.

Je voulais également prévenir que la suite des OS Gerza et SoranoxMacbeth sont en cours d'écriture - _ou plutôt commencés, mais on va dire en cours d'écriture ça fait genre je suis impliqué dans mon recueil et j'écris souvent_ \- et seront sûrement postés pendant les vacances. Voilà, au cas où ceux qui les attendaient soit encore abonnés à mon recueil et n'aient pas pris la fuite face à mon absence. Bonne lecture, à bientôt, et n'oubliez pas qu'une review booste parfois un auteur à être plus productif - _commence pas à faire du chantage hein, et puis auteur mes fesses t'as juste trois ou quatre lecteurs_ -.

 **Fairy Tail Fan Couples :** Je suis vraiment énormément heureuse que l'OS t'ai plût (normal, puisqu'il a été écrit dans ce but), alors n'hésite pas à me dire de nouveau si tu souhaites un autre OS (sur un autre couple si possible, parce que le ElfEver j'ai galéré xD). Je crois que nous sommes loin d'être les seules à comparer ce grand Elfman avec un nounours ou un chaton. J'essayerai d'écrire à nouveau sur eux, peut-être, mais je ne garantis rien surtout qu'en ce moment j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration pour autre choses (J'aime laisser planer le mystère comme ça, oui oui oui xD). Merci beaucoup, et bon courage pour tout à toi aussi :D

* * *

 **BIXANNA – JEALOUSY.**

* * *

Avachit sur le bar, un verre de whisky en face de lui, Bixrow déprimait depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine. Il ne parlait à personne, ne partait plus en mission, et le plus curieux était qu'il ne portait même plus son casque de chevalier. Quant à ses fidèles poupées, tout le monde avaient bien remarqué qu'elles étaient toujours fourrées avec Lissana depuis maintenant une semaine. Tous les mages avaient vite compris que le faite que Bixrow déprime depuis une semaine et que Lissana joue quotidiennement avec les poupées de celui-ci depuis la même durée de temps avait un lien. Mirajane avait essayé de parler avec Lissana puis Bixrow, mais les deux l'avaient plus ou moins gentiment envoyé paître. Evergreen avait ensuite essayé de parler à Bixrow, mais c'était elle aussi heurté à un mur. Elles étaient montées à l'étage, là où la bande Raijin se trouvait toujours, et avaient comme d'habitude trouvé Laxus écoutant sa musique et Fried lisant tranquillement.

Elles leurs avaient donc tout raconté, faisant bien part de leurs soupçons. Fried avait alors gentiment proposé que Laxus et lui aillent parler à Bixrow, étant inquiet pour lui. Ils descendirent donc, sous les regards d'Evergreen et Mirajane, et partir s'asseoir de part et d'autre de Bixrow. Mirajane revient prendre sa place au bar, et prit les commandes des deux hommes. Une bière pour Laxus, et une limonade pour Fried. Après un échange de regards entre le blond et le vert, ce dernier prit la parole d'une voix calme.

 **-Depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, tu déprimes. Tu portes plus ton casque fétiche, ne part plus en mission, et passes tes journées au bar…**

 **-Qu'est-ce que t'as au juste?** Demanda Laxus, plus directe.

Bixrow se redressa, et pour la première fois Fried et Laxus virent des larmes de crocodile perler ses yeux. Il leur adressa un regard semblable à celui d'un enfant, et se tourna derrière vers la salle pleine des mages de Fairy Tail d'humour joviale. Parmi eux, Lisanna jouait avec les poupées de Bixrow sans que personne n'y fasse réellement attention. Le sourire sur ses lèvres était faux, son visage plutôt sombre, et sa tempe droite pulsait fort et ressortait signifiant que malgré sa joie extérieur elle était en colère. Laxus fit immédiatement le lien, connaissant très bien Lisanna.

 **-Je me suis disputé avec elle, enfin apparemment je l'aurais vexé. Elle est hyper furax contre moi, et elle m'a tellement hurlé dessus que je n'ai pas compris ce que j'avais fait… ça fait une semaine et elle est toujours en colère contre moi. Elle m'a pris mon casque et l'a planqué je ne sais où, et elle distrait tout le temps mes poupées. Je peux même plus travailler, quelle femme diabolique !**

Fried parut excédé, et poussa un profond soupir. Laxus lui but une gorgée, avant de prendre la parole.

 **-En quoi ça t'étonne qu'elle te fasse ça ? Ne sous-estime pas Lisanna, elle peut être aussi diabolique que sa sœur quand elle est motivée.**

 **-J'ai vue ça oui…**

 **-Bon, il faut que tu te réconcilie avec elle, c'est la seule solution sinon tu vas finir sans le sous à force de ne plus travailler. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait au juste ?** Questionna Fried.

 **-Mais j'en sais rien moi, j'ai rien compris !**

Le blond et le vert poussèrent un soupir, conscient que la tâche allait être plus dure que prévus.

 **-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avant qu'elle ne se mette en colère ? T'as pas une petite idée ?** Demanda le blond.

 **-Bas… une petite si.** Commença-t-il. **Lisanna était venue chez moi pour qu'on parte en mission tous les deux ce jour-là, et j'ai reçu un appel d'une fille avec qui j'avais rendez-vous quelques jours après. Et puis Lisanna s'est énervée sans que je comprenne, elle m'a traité d'imbécile et elle a quitté mon appart avec mon casque et mes poupées…**

Nouveau soupir de la part de ses amis, suivit par Mirajane qui essuyait des verres en face d'eux en les écoutant discrètement.

 **-T'es vraiment un imbécile, Bixrow.** Grogna Fried, comprenant maintenant les raisons de cette dispute.

 **-Ah non, tu ne vas pas commencer toi aussi !**

 **-C'était donc ça… je n'y avais même pas pensé, pourtant c'est si logique maintenant…** Chuchota Mirajane, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Laxus colla une baffe sur le sommet du crâne du bleu, avec un air désespéré sur le visage.

 **-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ? Vous savez pourquoi elle s'est énervée, et comment je peux arranger les choses ?**

 **-Elle est tout simplement jalouse. Ça tombe sous le sens, comment t'a pu ne pas y penser ?** Souffla Fried.

 **-Attend, jalouse ? Mais pourquoi ?**

 **-Parce que tu vois une autre fille, imbécile.**

 **-Et alors ? Pourquoi ça la rendrait jalouse ?**

 **-Elle est sûrement amoureuse de toi.** **Ça doit lui faire peur de voir que tu t'intéresses à d'autres filles. C'est normal qu'elle réagisse comme ça, regarde comment Jubia s'énerve dès que Lucy s'approche de Grey.** Conclu Laxus.

 **-Oui enfin ça c'est de la jalousie excessive quand même… Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse vraiment comparer Lisanna et Jubia sur ce point-là.** Murmura Fried, plus pour lui-même.

Un silence régna sur le bar, et tous regardait Bixrow. Ce dernier fixait Laxus, bouché bée et les yeux grands ouverts, encore choqué par ce qu'il avait dit. Et surtout frappé par l'évidence de la chose.

 **-Et toi Bixrow ?** Questionna Mirajane.

Les trois hommes la regardèrent alors, l'un sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

 **-Quoi « moi » ?**

 **-Tu ressens quoi pour Lisanna ?**

Bixrow baissa la tête, plongeant son regard dans son verre de whisky. Il avait toujours adoré Lisanna, et ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprocher tous les deux depuis le retour de la blanche…. Mais voilà, Bixrow n'avait jamais été amoureux de qui que ce soit. Oh bien sûr il avait ramené des filles chez lui, car comme tout homme qui se respecte il avait des besoins à assouvir… mais lorsqu'il était question de sentiments il était totalement perdu.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais été amoureux.**

 **-Bon, est-ce que des fois t'as des papillons dans le ventre quand tu lui parles ?** Questionna Mirajane.

 **-Heu… ouais, des fois.**

 **-Hum… est-ce que ton cœur bat plus vite que d'ordinaire quand elle est là** ? Demanda Fried.

 **-Ouais, des fois.**

 **-Est-ce que tu rougis des fois quand t'es avec elle ?** Proposa la démone.

 **-Une fois, ouais, quand elle m'a prise dans ses bras… ou quand elle m'a fait un bisou sur la joue.**

 **-T'es peut-être pas encore amoureux, mais t'as sûrement des sentiments.**

 **-Oh, c'est merveilleux !** S'exclama Mirajane, sautillant de joie. **Bixrow, si tu as des sentiments pour elle et que tu veux que la situation s'arrange va vite la voir et parle-lui seul à seul.**

 **-Mais je lui dis quoi ? Je fais quoi ?**

 **-Tu t'excuses platement pour l'avoir blessé et tu l'embrasses**. Affirma Laxus, neutre comme toujours.

 **-Dit-lui que tu l'aimes aussi !** S'exclama Mirajane.

 **-Si pour l'instant t'as que des sentiments pour elle tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire. Et puis l'embrasser ça suffit, hein, je pense qu'elle comprendra ce que ça veut signifie.**

Bixrow inspira profondément, puis se leva de son tabouret. Il se retourna, descendit les petits escaliers et alla rejoindre Lisanna qui jouait avec ses poupées au milieu des tables. Il lui tapota l'épaule, et lorsqu'elle fut retournée il lui demanda si elle pouvait venir dehors pour parler avec lui. La blanche afficha une moue boudeuse, et se retourna pour partir et foutre un magnifique vent à Bixrow. Ce dernier, n'appréciant pas tellement que sa fierté prenne un coup aussi violent, suivit la jeune femme, se posta devant elle et avant qu'elle ne se retourne à nouveau, se baissa à la hauteur de ses hanches pour la prendre comme un sac à patate sur son épaule. Aussitôt, elle se mit à marteler son pauvre dos de ses poings. Bixrow ordonna à ses poupées de rentrer à la maison sans lui, et de l'attendre pendant qu'il réglait « _quelque chose avec cette sorcière de mes deux_ ».

Tous les mages présents les regardèrent avec surprise, et Elfman allait intervenir pour ordonner à Bixrow de lâcher sa petite sœur mais il fut stopper par Evergreen. Après un clin d'œil envers Laxus, Fried, et Mirajane il quitta la guilde. Durant le trajet, Lisanna lui balança toutes sortes d'insultes à la gueule et lui frappa le dos avec insistance en lui hurlant dessus de la reposer par terre. Une fois arrivé au parc de la ville, il reposa Lisanna au sol en constatant qu'elle était devenu plus docile mais lui tint tout de même le bras afin qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?**

 **-Je suis désolé pour la semaine dernière. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais jalouse de cette fille, et si j'avais su que ça te blesserais à ce point j'aurais annulé mon rendez-vous avec elle plus tôt.**

 **-Je ne suis pas jalouse…**

 **-Alors pourquoi t'as réagi comme ça ?**

 **-Je… Attend t'as annulé ton rendez-vous avec elle ?!**

 **-Bien sûr, tu croyais sérieusement que j'avais l'envie et l'humeur d'y aller après ta crise ?**

 **-Oh…**

 **-Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir blessé, Lisanna. Tu peux arrêter de me bouder maintenant ?**

Lisanna releva la tête, le regardant avec une petite bouille trop mignonne. Elle observa le visage désespéré de Bixrow, qui pour une fois était visible sans son casque, puis passa ses bras fin autour des épaules du jeune homme.

 **-C'est moi qui m'excuse, c'est débile. J'aurais jamais dû m'énerver pour ça, tu as le droit de voir qui tu veux et ça ne me regarde pas. Tu n'as aucuns compte à me rendre, je suis désolé Bixrow, je ne t'empêcherais plus de voir une fille.**

 **-Si, empêche-moi.** Murmura-t-il, tandis que son souffle venait se mêler à celui de la jeune fille.

La blanche croisa le regard du jeune homme, emplit de ce quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Leurs visages, si prêt l'un de l'autre, se retrouvèrent comme aimantés. Attirés l'un par l'autre. Leurs lèvres finirent par se sceller dans un baiser chaste. Bixrow posa ses mains sur les hanches de Lisanna, la pressant contre lui en quête de plus de proximité. Les bras de la blanche autour des épaules du bleu les rapprochèrent également d'avantage, et très vite elle donna à Bixrow l'accès de Son antre buccal. Leurs langues se touchèrent d'abord timidement, avant de débuter une danse passionnée qui retourna le bas ventre des deux amoureux. Une main passa sous la cuisse de la blanche pour la remonter contre la hanche du bleu, et une autre dans les cheveux de Bixrow. Un gémissement incontrôlé de la blanche suffit à Bixrow pour la ramener chez lui. Ils avaient du temps à rattraper, ces deux-là.


	7. JERZA - LAST NIGHT

Heyy ! Heureuse de vous retrouver après cette longue absence imprévue, dont je m'excuse platement. Je reviens aujourd'hui pour cet OS sur mon couple préféré, en attendant les autres que je vais me dépêcher de finir après avoir posté celui-ci. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et de bonnes fêtes, même si maintenant ça remonte, et que la reprise n'était pas trop dure. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review s'il vous plaît !

* * *

 **JERZA – LAST NIGHT.**

* * *

Ouvrant difficilement un œil, Erza sentit la fraîcheur du matin caresser son corps nu. Elle tendit la main vers son portable par terre, et se rendit compte qu'elle allait être en retard pour son premier jour. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme allongé derrière elle sur le matelas, donc le corps nu était entièrement visible. Ses bras finement musclé, et surtout son dos dont les muscles étaient incroyablement bien dessinés - _Et quel cul, Bon Dieu!_ -. Elle attrapa un couverture et la passa autour de ses épaules, pour cacher son corps, et jeta son coussin sur l'homme pour le réveiller. Celui-ci lâcha un grognement, avant d'ouvrir doucement ses paupières laissant voir ses iris émeraude. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure bleue, avant qu'elle ne glisse sur son front et sa joue droite où un tatouage rouge en forme d'arabesques se dessinait sur la moitié de son visage. Il l'a dévorait du regard alors qu'elle avait les cheveux en batailles, et était enrouler dans sa couverture. Elle était malaisé, c'était la première fois qu'un homme la regarder avec autant d'affection et de désir à la fois. Lui, pensa intérieurement qu'elle était vraiment trop mignonne au réveil. Rien à voir avec la femme sexy d'hier soir qui s'était empresser de déboutonné son pantalon, mais il ne savait pas vraiment si il préférait le côté mignon ou sexy de cette femme.

 **-Tu dois t'en aller.** Lâcha-t-elle en commençant à ramasser ses propres vêtements.

 **-Oh, donc tu me réveille avec autant de délicatesse pour me demander de partir.**

La rousse ne prêta pas attention au sarcasme du jeune homme, tandis qu'elle cherchait désespérément son soutien-gorge.

 **-Ici.** Dit-il simplement en lui tendant son soutien-gorge, qui apparemment était de son côté du matelas.

 **-Ah, merci.**

Elle continua de ramasser ses vêtements, et elle le vit se lever pour faire la même chose. Il mit d'abord son caleçon, avant de se tourner vers elle.

 **-Y a-t-il une raison particulière au fait que tu décides de me virer si brusquement ? Tu comprend, ce serait un peu plus acceptable pour mon égo.**

 **-C'est mon premier jour aujourd'hui, et je vais être en retard**. Répondit-elle distraitement sans lui accorder un regard.

 **-T'es nouvelle à New York, n'est-ce-pas ?**

Son regard s'appuya sur les cartons encore éparpillés dans la chambre, et au matelas qui jonchait simplement le sol. Elle devait avoir emménagé il y a peu.

 **-Pas vraiment, j'ai grandis ici mais une fois la majorité en poche je suis partit faire mes études à Boston. C'était la maison de ma mère, et vu que je n'avais pas d'appartement je suis revenue vivre ici au lieu de vendre.**

 **-Oh, désolé.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Tu as dit était.**

 **-Ah, non elle n'est pas morte elle est juste…** Elle prit quelques secondes avant de répondre. **C'est compliqué.**

Le jeune homme mit alors son pantalon, et boucla sa ceinture tandis que la rousse en face de lui le regardait avec cette fois tous ses vêtements à la main.

 **-Hm… je vais aller prendre ma douche.** Annonça-t-elle en désignant la porte de gauche d'un coup de menton. **Je vais ensuite aller travaillé, alors j'aimerais qu'en revenant tu sois… partit.**

 **-Oh. D'accord.**

 **-Donc, Au revoir…hum…** Elle chercha dans sa mémoire le nom du jeune homme, mais rien ne lui revient. Pourtant elle n'avait pas bu autant que ça hier soir.

 **-Jellal.**

 **-Ah, oui.** Se rappela-t-elle.

Jellal lui tendit la main, un sourire polis aux lèvres. Erza lui serra, un peu gêné.

 **-Erza.**

 **-Heureux de t'avoir rencontré Erza.** Plaisanta-t-il avec un grand sourire tandis qu'elle quitta la chambre pour la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle eu fermé la porte, un soupir traversa ses lèvres avant qu'un léger sourire ne vint les étirer. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de coucher avec cet inconnu hier soir ? Oh et puis merde, il était vraiment sexy.

* * *

Ses doigts pianotant nerveusement contre sa cuisse, Erza poussa un soupir. Comme prévu, elle était en retard de quelques minutes. Elle inspecta encore une fois son regard dans le miroir de l'ascenseur, vérifiant si son apparence était toujours aussi impeccable. Ses longs cheveux écarlates tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules pour venir chatouiller ses reins, ses yeux chocolat étaient mis en valeurs par une fine couche de mascara, ses lèvres rosées et pulpeuses étaient recouvertes par un simple baume à lèvre, et ses ongles étaient coupés court. Elle portait une chemise blanche encore neuve surplombée d'une cravate bordeaux. Elle avait en guise de bas un pantalon noire moulant au niveau des hanches, et qui devenait fluide et droit au niveau des jambes. Une paire d'escarpins noires à petits talons aux pieds, un sac à main marron clair sous l'épaule droite et sa veste en cuir noire sur les épaules. Erza avait l'air d'une femme d'affaire, avec tout cette attirail chic, mais seule elle savait qu'elle venait d'une famille assez pauvre et que tout ça n'était que du vent pour faire bonne impression. Après tout, elle avait eu la chance d'être prise dans l'une des entreprises les plus prestigieuses aux mondes et si elle faisait le moindre faux pas cela pourrait détruire sa carrière. Elle ne pouvait pas fauter maintenant, pas après tout ses efforts et ses longues années d'études.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent avant l'étage prévu, faisant se retourner vivement la rousse. Elle croisa d'abord un regard noir avec quelques éclats argentés, mis en valeur par de longs cils noirs. La femme en face d'elle semblait un peu plus vieille qu'elle, mais elle possédait une beauté et un charisme que seules les femmes mûres avaient. Erza lui donnait environ 32 ans, soit 4 ans de plus qu'elle. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs avec des reflets violets lisses attachés en une queue de cheval haute, une peau de porcelaine, et des lèvres fines couvertes d'une couche de rouge à lèvres matte. Elle portait une chemise blanche déboutonné de trois boutons, et une jupe crayon d'un violet très sombre qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus de ses genoux. Ses escarpins eux aussi violet était plus haut que les siens. Un sac à main noir très chic pendait à son épaule droite, tandis qu'un blazer lui aussi violet reposait dans sa main gauche. C'était une femme classe et avec un sacré caractère, de ce qu'elle se souvenait. Ultia Melkovitch, secrétaire du grand patron de la grande entreprise que représentait la Sorcerer Corporation.

Du moins lorsqu'elle l'était encore, puisqu'elle déléguait aujourd'hui sa place à la rousse qu'elle avait personnellement prit soin de sélectionner et embaucher d'elle-même. Elle allait aujourd'hui lui apporter quelques conseils, étant donnée l'expérience qu'elle avait acquise, et également lui présenter son supérieur qu'Erza n'avait pas encore eu la chance de rencontrer. Un homme très intelligent et bon de nature, lui avait on dit. D'après les journaux, ils embauchaient homme et femme sans distinction, peu importe d'où ils venaient et comment ils étaient, et ne faisait aucunes différences de salaires entre ses employées (du moins en dehors du grade). Il était apparemment proche de ses employés, et faisait attention à ce que leurs conditions de travail soient les meilleures possibles. De quoi pousser Erza à postuler ici d'urgence, en plus de la renommée de l'entreprise et du salaire qui va avec.

Ultia lui adressa un sourire polis, avant de rentrer dans l'ascenseur et se poster à sa droite.

 **-Bonjour Mademoiselle Scarlett, heureuse de vous revoir.**

 **-Moi de même, Mademoiselle Melkovitch.**

 **-Comment vous sentez-vous ?**

 **-Un peu nerveuse**. Avoua-t-elle, franche de nature.

 **-Il ne faut pas, notre entreprise est comme une sorte de grande famille. Tout le monde vous accueillera avec joie, j'en suis persuadé, d'ailleurs je suis sûr qu'ils vous préparent déjà une grande fête d'accueil.**

 **-A vrai dire c'est plutôt le rencontrer lui qui me rend nerveuse.**

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de la plus veille, avant qu'un léger rire ne lui échappe.

 **-Il n'y a pas de quoi.**

 **-Bien sûr que si, un homme d'une tel envergure… J'ai peu de fois rencontrer une personne aussi importante.**

 **-Il vous appréciera, j'en suis persuadé. Et puis certes c'est un homme important, mais c'est vraiment un homme humble. L'argent ne lui est pas monté à la tête, et il se montrera très polis avec vous.**

Erza poussa un soupir, un peu soulagée.

 **-En revanche, il est borné, râleur, fier, flemmard sur les bords, et pas ponctuel pour un sous.**

La rousse fut surprise par le manque de tact de sa préceptrice et l'interrogea du regard en quête d'information et d'explication histoire de savoir à quoi elle allait être confronté.

 **-Il a besoin d'un bon coup de pied aux fesses parfois, quand il n'a plus envie de travailler. N'ayez pas peur de le secouer, et même de le remettre à sa place de temps en temps. Il vous en sera reconnaissant, même si il dira le contraire.**

Un sourire mélancolique prit place sur les lèvres de la plus vieille, tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange.

 **-Il ne sait pas gérer son temps, arrive constamment en retard à ses rendez-vous et remplit toujours les dossiers en retard. Il râle aussi si il est en manque de café, ou qu'il est dans ses mauvais jours.**

Elle pinça ses lèvres, comme sur le point de craquer.

 **-Il n'aime pas admettre qu'il a tord mais si vous lui tenez tête et ne vous démonter pas il mettra sa fierté de côté. Il n'aime pas non plus demander de l'aide ou déléguer son travail, alors qu'il ne peut pas gérer une tel quantité de travail tout seul et que comme tout le monde il fatigue parfois.**

Sa voix se mit à trembler, et Erza crut qu'Ultia allait se mettre à pleurer.

 **-Mais c'est vraiment un homme incroyable, le meilleur ami que j'ai pu avoir. Il était le premier à me soutenir corps et âme quand on m'a diagnostiqué un cancer en phase terminal.**

Erza posa amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre femme, profondément émue par les propos qu'elle tenait. Celle-ci essuya la larme qui dévala sa joue, avant de s'excuser pour cet instant d'écart. La rousse ne fit aucun commentaire, comprenant enfin pourquoi la brune quittait l'entreprise.

 **-C'est un écorché vif. Prenez soin de lui à ma place s'il vous plaît.**

Le cœur d'Erza se serra.

 **-Je vous le promet.**

* * *

Assise sur le fauteuil en cuir en face de son désormais bureau et ordinateur, Erza poussa un énième soupir. Ultia lui avait expliqué qu'il arrivait souvent en retard, mis cela faisait bientôt une heure et demie qu'elle l'attendait. Elle avait eu le temps de trier les dossiers empiler sur le bureau, de sorte à ce qu'il puisse être plus efficace et rapide dans son travail. Elle avait d'ailleurs vu un très beau cadre photo en bois sur le bureau de monsieur, avec à l'intérieur la photo d'une magnifique femme assez mûre. Cette dernière avait une chevelure bleu qui semblait indomptable et sauvage, avec de beau yeux gris parsemé de paillettes dorée. Son sourire était éclatant, démontrant son bonheur. Sa peau laiteuse semblait sans défauts, et était parsemée de très nombreux grains de beautés. Elle semblait avoir un peu moins de la quarantaine, et Erza avait conjecturée qu'il s'agissait de la femme de son supérieur.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent alors, et la rousse se leva précipitamment pour accueillir son nouveau supérieur. Face à elle prit place un homme beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle qui s'était imaginé un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, voilà en fait un jeune homme qui avait probablement la trentaine.

Des cheveux mi-longs bleu cyan lisses, dont les deux mèches de devant encadraient sa mâchoire carrée typiquement masculine. Ses yeux émeraudes semblaient avoir une pointe de dorée, donnant un charme tout particulier à son regard. Ses lèvres étaient fines et légèrement rosées, et sa peau hâlée dont la carnation semblait proche du miel. Quelques grains de beautés, et des épaules assez larges. Il était assez grand, sûrement un bon mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Il portait une chemise blanche, une cravate rouge, avec un blazer et un pantalon droit et près du corps bleu marine. La chemise légèrement serrée laissait imaginer la musculature qui se cachait dessous, et qu'elle connaissait déjà.

Mais ce qui frappa Erza, fut le tatouage rouge semblable à une énorme arabesque qui se dessinait sur la moitié du visage de l'homme et lui donnait un côté mystérieux irrésistible. Pas de doute sur la personne, d'ailleurs elle vit le visage de l'homme passé de la surprise à l'amusement.

 **-Jellal ?**

 **-Oh, heureux de vous revoir Erza. Bienvenu chez nous.**

Karma de merde.


End file.
